Saedis : Snowflower
by Aanekosikie - Zawadi
Summary: The town of Bon Temps looses some vamps ... and The X-Men are worried about the sudden darkness Jean sees cast over a fellow teammate ...
1. Sail

**Author: Aanekosikie**

**Trueblood/X-Men **

**Notes : True Blood - Takes place after Season 4 ,**

**X – Men takes place after X-Men the last stand . But Everyone is still alive . **

**Pairings : **

**Eric Northman /?**

**Ororo Munroe /?**

**Eric Northman is heading out of Bon Temps for good , And things are about to heat up ...  
><strong>

**Chapter One : Sail **

**Bon Temps , Louisiana **

The night was spend fighting for there un-dead lives , and for their progeny . Eric and Bill where more than happy that they were undead for if they where human they would surely died tonight . As Tara stayed glued to Lafayette waiting for him to come too . In Eric's mind the world had slowed down . He had seen what had tansexpired with Sookie . He wanted that life that Bill had with Sookie . But he saw how he had lived before her , with her , and then he thought of Pam he had showed her tnederness , and in the end had left her . Now he understood how Sookie felt when Bill left her with pain . Maybe .

Eric stands staring at the door . His mind in utter chaos .. Bill to his right stands truly heart broken .

Eric looks around taking the pass events . Sookie turned to see Eric standing in the yard before leaving into the night wind .

**Hours Later**

Eric slowly enters a room . Seeing Pam crying ...

" Pam "

Pam turns around to see Eric , she blinks twice hoping she hasn't some how faced some curse and that her maker wasn't before her . His eyes spoke everything yet showed something he never thought she'd see . A deep seeded urge of rage and something she'd seen before . But chose never to speak on it .

" O thought you had left with Sookie ." Pam said standing to wipe her tears not facing Eric .

" She has chosen to leave Bill and I ..." Eric stated . Pam was silent as she turned around to face her maker .

" I'm sorry for not listening to you ." Pam said as she walked toward him .

" It's ok , we are leaving Bon Temps tonight : Eric stated

" Your coffin is already on it's way to our new home ."

" Where is our new home ." Pam asked shocked but slightly happy .

" New York City ." Eric said kissing Pam's forehead .

" But Bill is your king you can't just leave ...

" Bill is no longer my king , and no longer my problem , nor Sookie Stackhouse . She's just blood , to drink , that's a little tastier than humans that's all . Besides there is someone I want you to meet . " Eric spoke before walking away .

**Bill 's House **

" Eric I am your King ." Bill commanded , slightly distressed my the information given to him by the viking .

" Sadly Bill , I grown tried , of Bon Temps ." Eric said walking away.

" There lives have made you bored , and you given up trying to be with Sookie .

Pam stood in the doorway looking on , she could feel deep down in herself that this trip or move was something for dangerous , something was waiting for her in New York , something old , and ancient , and what little Eric had given her on the way to bill's unnerved her . This was a feeling Pam had never felt and Eric noticed it once they had left Fangtastia . The sudden echo of Sookie's Screams ... stop the men in their heated argument . Eric stops and looks at Pam and the doorway .

" Sookie needs help ." Bill spoke sensing her distress .

" Let's go , Pam we have a flight to catch ." Eric says leaving Bill dumbfounded .

" Sorry , Bill but love can damage your health ."

I know this need work but i wrote this needing to put it out it's not a little dabble chapter two will be way better . Plus I really have high hopes for this story ... I'm already up to chapter 6


	2. Sea salt and Ice cream

Author : Aanekosikie

X-Men/ True Blood fanfiction …

Summary : A certain vampire saves a very capable teacher .

Notes : Takes place After X-Men the last stand , Jean , Scott , and Xavier are still alive . And the whole battle of the phoenix at the end is completely omitted it's my fanfic . Lol … But Remy is in here but he's not with Rouge she is going to be with Bobby and Kitty and Peter are together .

* * *

><p>True Blood Season 4 .. Tara is alive here and Eric never slept with Sookie .<p>

* * *

><p>Snow Flower<p>

Chapter Two : Sea salt and Ice cream

She felt ashamed that it took so long for her to figure out she was lost in New York City . But she didn't mine she needed a break from knowing things to be lost in the world . To take a break from one's self .

"By the goddess" she breathed looking around for a restaurant Remy had suggested to her with the best ice cream in New York City . But she was lost in something else she couldn't place the feeling that turning around would not be the answer either .As she walked down another corner . It's wasn't good or bad feeling it was just a feeling .A smell of some kind of sweetness filled her senses . She couldn't describe the sweet nectar of ambrosias .

The dark moss green painted building seemed slightly out of place with the other building . It's Gothic architecture seem to draw you inside, the gargoyle seemingly hanging over the entry way of the building . As two people stood at the large door . The woman was dressed in a dark blood red corset dress while a tall gentleman stood next to her . The wind picked up again causing him to look around before they were greeted in .

" Why are we here . Fangtastia wasn't that bad ." The woman spoke to the man next to her .

" Because , there is nothing there for us , And honestly Pam New York can be just as much fun . " The tall man said as they took there seats with the main area of the restaurant .

She felt drawn into this building or maybe it was the smell the wind had carried to her . It was a clear night and the breeze had brought this smell , the man at the door . But the smell of food had caused her more reason to go in .

" Hello " Ororo spoke as she was greeted at the main entryway .

"Welcome to Malardalen ." The bellman said opening the doors .

" Thank you ." Ororo said walking it .

This wasn't her idea for a ice cream night but she had in turn found a new restaurant that could be her own special hideaway in the city . But her long white maxi dress made her feel a little under dress . The entryway was breath taking as the stainless steel plated walls where highlighted the hallway .

" How many in your party ."

" One." Ororo answered as she was lead into a small oval shaped hallway .

" I'm sorry miss it seems that I wasn't informed it was just you in your party you might have to wait a moment .

" Oh , that is fine ." Ororo said just her luck , she thought as she stood waiting .

Something had filled his senses . He never felt the urge to remove himself . He was in fact curious as to what he could hear whispers though out the restaurant of the beauty that had came into play .

"Mr. Northman , you have a call from a Mr. Compton "

"I will take this in the other room ." Eric Northman spoke .

His senses reached out to her as he turned to see the beauty in front of her .

" I noticed that you have a problem being seated ."

" Yes , But I happened to see this building and the sweet smells ...let me in … Ororo spoke trailing off as she meet face to face the stranger from the wind .

He was tall and brooding . Body lean , but built in a ancient kind of way . A viking she though trying to hide her inter giggle . His long shoulder length blonde hair only help with the notion that she was standing next to Thor . His glacier blue eyes against his dark pale skin . Gave her goosebumps . His all black suit seem to suit him as she stood over her . He was breathtaking were Ororo's only answer to really describe him . But she also felt he was dangerous . But so was she when she needed to be .

" Raphael , We will have that room tonight ."

" Yes , Mr. Northman ,

Eric took in the beautiful woman standing in front of him .

" If that's ok with you ." Eric asked

" Oh , I would like the company , if you are not in a hurry Mr/ Northman ."

" Eric Northman ." Eric said as he offer her into the room .

" Ororo Munroe "

Her deep azure eyes sparkled in the light of the hallway . Her golden chocolate skin seemed soft to the touch . As her long stark white hair tumbled down her shoulders like a waterfall made of clouds . Her scent of Sandalwood , juniper berries and something drew him to her . She was more than exotic .

" What a lovely name ." Eric said following behind her .

She was in awe of the room . It was an open sky light and around each corner hung . Tea lights in shades of blue . And all along the walls were slightly frosted glass reveal orchids in a large floating contraption along the three main walls . The octagon shaped table was made out a dark blue glass that seemed to glow . The sea foam green sea shell was beautiful . Eric quickly seated Ororo .

" Thank you ." Ororo said taking a seat as Eric in turn went to his seat .

" I'm not entirely selfish . " Eric smiled at Ororo .

" Oh , I do not think that you are selfish , from what I see now . " Ororo sat as a waiter came in .

" This is my first visit I am unsure of what she try Eric , I must be honest I do not have company other than friends . It's nice to be in the company of another ." She said sipping her dragon fruit lemonade .

" I have seen all that has been made here , they have a couple of dishes that are from Sweden here as well .

" Madame ." Ororo looked up to see the waiter bring her a small plate .

"Scallop ceviche Avocado Salad ."

"Thank You ." Ororo spoke taking in the appetizer .

" What will you be having tonight Eric ."

" Awe I'll eat later ." Eric said


	3. Blood Red

Chapter Three

Sookie Stackhouse House

The moment in Sookie's head seemed to move in slow motion . One moment she was standing in front of Bill and Eric now she was covered in blood . Forsaken in help , as Debbie Pelt stood in front of her rage in her eyes as she reveled in Sookie's pain . The sound of Lafayette rushing down the stairs to another gruesome scene .

"Sookie" Jason yelled as he caught sight of Debbie shooting her in the side . Causing Debbie to stumble back dropping the shotgun . And running into the night wounded . As Jason looked around seeing Tara in Sookie's arm . "Damn Sook , I can here to check on ya , and you got in more trouble than a lil bit ," Jason said out of breath . " Bitch you better not die on me , we be tho to much bullshit for you to go out like this ."  
>" She's not going to make it ." Lafayette screamed looking at Jason and Sookie . " She's dying .. Sookie screamed<p>

Jessica …...

Bill Stood waiting for Jessica to return and debating to go to Sookie but his enter thoughts flooded that if anything happened to her and he could have stopped it was too much .

Eric smiled as he stared at the slender exotic woman in front of him .

" I must return this phone call and I will return ." Eric spoke . " Oh , I am sorry , by the goddess , I have forgotten my manners Mr. Northman you were in the middle of dinner .

" No , Ororo you are find , not many humans , have my time ." Eric spoke realize the words that he had just spoke out loud .

Ororo smiled as she looked around and relaxed a little . As she turned her head upward towards the skylight . Not noticing the woman that had entered the room .

" Eric , had to take a phone call Ms. ….

Ororo turned her head toward the voice coming from the seat next to Eric's . Sat the woman from earlier that was with him . Her eyes were deep blue , and skin pale as a winter snow with a slight blush of her deep red lips and deep blood red corset . Her long blonde locks pushed aside her ear showing ruby earrings .

Pam was shocked as deep cerulean eyes met hers . Something about the woman before her screamed greatness . Eric didn't find her … she came of her own free will . Her deep golden honey brown skin glowed in the candle light , her snow white hair fell to her waist so soft looking Pam fault the urge to touch it .

" How did you find this place ." " I wandered here , actually it was not my intent to take away your evening from Mr. Northman . " Oh , you have made this evening very exotic .: Pam spoke as Eric returned back with ease .  
>" Sorry Mr. Compton , seemed to have cut the call short ." Eric said nodding to Pam .<p>

The sudden sound of a cell phone ringing caused , Ororo to draw a breath . " I'm sorry .. I must take this ." Ororo said .

" Chere … ya t'kin a lon time to get you and dis Ole' Cajun so ice cream ." Remy spoke on the phone . " I know Remy , I found that I got lost , but I ended up finding something very wonderful instead . " Ororo spoke as she looked at her watch .

" Well Chere … Logan and Scott having a big fight and Jean and Professor is not here to keep the peace . " Remy said as he ducked out the way of a flying chair . " please stormy ...de Wolverine .. gon kill Cykes …

" I will be home , and Remy do not call me that ridicules name . " Ororo spoke hanging up the phone .

Eric and Pam sat talking in Swedish noticing Ororo's accent and her the person's voice on the other in . The deep Cajun man's plea and the sound of a animal in the background gave Ororo a new intrigue to Pam , noting that she didn't smell like anything she had ever smelled .

" I must be leaving , I am needed ." Ororo trailed off as she stood up looking at her dinner that just arrived .

" Do you need a ride home ." Eric offered as he took in her beauty and her tall statuesque built . " To bad you couldn't stay longer , a meal fit for a goddess ." Pam smiled noticing the spark between her maker and Ororo .

" I am sorry I feel so horrible for ordering …  
>" No bother it will be taken care of … IM sure Eric wouldn't mind a rain check instead . " Pam said leaving the room . " If thats find with you , and I don't take no for a answer ." Eric said hovering over Ororo<p>

Deep down inside something about the man before her frighten her ,excited her , and the sense of deep sadness surrounded the man before her … the smell of the sea surrounded him for a moment .

" No need for a ride , by the goddess West Chester is a drive ." Ororo said

" Where I came from , you would be a goddess." Eric spoke the words flowed out with utter ease . He could not explain why they came , why this human woman had opened something long though dead thousand years about .

" Many years ago that would have been true ." Ororo said leaving …


	4. order and chaos

Sorry it's taking so long for the update . I have to go and rewatch Season 5 again . Plus I had a computer problem and in serach of a beta reader . And I have to keep up with Grimm and Once Upon A Time so yeah . I know it's a short chapter but I had to rewrite a lot of stuff . Hope you love this tiny gem of a chapter .

Aanekosikie

**Chapter Four - Order and Chaos **

The Xavier Estate was in utter chaos Logan and Scott were at each other throat's again . Jean and the Professor were away in rehab in Muir Island . Jean was recovering . In the light of the events of two years ago . Jean and Professor were due to be back in 24hrs. Ororo signed as she looked around it was a good thing it was summer time here and the children had been sent to a private cabin on muir island for the summer thank's to Warren for all the help Professor and the x-men had given him .

Ororo walked into the Xavier Maison . Her mind had wondered back to the tall man that smelled of seasalt … the viking ...

" Chere Remy so happy to see Stormy ." Remy said with a grin .

Remy noticed that she didnt even give him the unsal teasings or demand not to call her that riducule name .

" Oh it was fine , I crashed a party . " Ororo said as she walked into the Danger Room operations room . Remy took a seat as he pointed down below as Scott and Logan .

" Why on Earth do they do this eveytime Jean and the Professor leave .

" Becasuse out of evey one Stormy knows how to keep the peace when they here and when they are not . " Remy leaughed .

" So chere how ya' crash eh party ya sure ole Remy didnt rub off ya ."

" Old friend , I have to agree this time , I do not know what came over me .

Remy grinned as Ororo took the seat next to him .

" The smell of sea water drew me to this strange man tonight , and his companion Pam .

**Malardalen**

" Talen , send this to Ms. Munroe and that orchid ." Eric said

A slender woman with milky brown skin with green eyes stood in the middle of the table . Covered in gold with gold chains wrapped around her body and a beautiful ornate collar around her neck . She began to dance seductively around the room her eyes fixed on Pam .

" Tell her that I will be counting on that raincheck ." Eric spoke as he nodded to Pam .

" Well Eric I'm at a lost for words tonight . " Pam said as the erotic dancer rolled and bucked to the s gpsy music in the background .

"Why is that Pam . " Eric said knowing full well what she was really thinking .

"She wasn't human , I know that much as to what she really is I'm not sure , but it certain better than …

" Fairy vagina" Pam said finishing his sentence for him .

**Danger Room **

Remy's eyes glowed alittle but before he could speak the alert sounded that someone was at the front door.

" Oh , I almost forgot I never got a chance to get my dinner "Remy wanted to ask her more but for some reason he felt the sudden urge to wait .

"Wait Stormy yu' share wit Remy and wha 'bout the wolverine an Scott .

Ororo quickly hit a side botton on the side wall shutting the Danger room system down actativating a lockdown . Remy tossed her a ear radio . As Remy giggled at how easy it took for her to defuse the fight .

" The Professor and Jean will be back with the next 14hrs and you have place the school in chaos , so now that you both have blown off your stream we need to be in order now . And you two know what needs to be done . " Ororo said speakiing into her ear piece .

Front Door

Hello Ms. Munroe , you left without taking your dinner . Mr. Northman said that he looks forward to his raincheck and welcome you back to Malardalen . My name is Talen here is my card , so you will not get lost again trying to find us again .

" Oh , thank you Talen ." Ororo said taking the ornately covered tray .

" There is also this Madame Munroe ." Talen said

Ororo turned to Remy handing him the tray. Talen handed her a light blue glass case with a bluish white orchid inside . Ororo was speechless and with that Talen smiled and left .


	5. Glow

Hello people finally got my laptop some what working . So here is a little chapter more coming very soon.

Warning unbeta I hope you like it . The next chapter is super long . Any beta readers out there drop me a line .

Aanekosikie-Zawadi

. Chapter Five - Cold Outside

Bon Temps - Sookie's

This was too much , first his love was murdered by his hands and til this day it wasnt getting any easier . Now Tara the only family he has was dying and the only choice he had was to make her into something he feared and she hated and loathed . A vampire …

" Look , Bill is going to kill me ." Jessica said

The days were not getting any better for Jessica , Jason Stackhouse of all people had asked her something she felt was not the fate Tara would want it was the path that Bill was forced to do to her , for his sin against killing a vampire .

" Look , hookah save her , cuz the sun coming up ." Lafayette screamed …...

Xavier School 4am

Eric stood on the grounds staring at the large-bay windows of the Xavier School Left Wing . He could see her face her expression revealed pain and worry as she stood outside . The night air hummed with static . The feeling of a coming storm slowly approaching . Eric wasn't expecting her to be up this late . But he felt this place held more secrets than just a school . He could hear the low hums of machinery moving . And a familiar presence lingering . But the beauty before him was a sight her long white hair reminded him of home long lost but not forgotten .

She kept going over the moment when she met the tall brooding man with pale skin . His voice soft and ancient but commanding and his companion with deep blue eyes steely gaze . Something about him excited her , maybe it was just he was something new to her , but Ororo Munroe would never turn into a school girl over a man . She quickly moved those thoughts to the back of her mind . As she stared at the trees and the lake .

Something stirred within Eric as he saw the white haired beauty leap off the balcony . Before he could realized it he was in the air tumbling around as he came face to face with her .

" How did you get here ." Ororo asked as she looked at him .

" I saw you jump ." Eric said a little annoyed at himself .

" You saw me take flight " Ororo laughed

" You can fly like me ." Eric asked feeling strange at him asking her a silly question .

" I can control the weather . And why were you watching me , Eric . " She asked as she landed on the ground.

" I wanted to see you , on my own time with no distractions ." Eric spoke

Ororo was stunned at his straight forwardness .

" I was hoping to find the restaurant again ." Ororo said with a smile .

" Give me your hand ." Ororo said looking up into Eric's blue eyes .

Eric obeyed , but made a mental note that he would never give in to a command so easily . Warm soft hands touched firm cold ones . The contact was instance and raw . He could smell everything on her . The rain coming above their heads. The deep natural sandalwood scent of her skin . And his exotic and sweet blood seemed to glow in Eric's eyes .

The erotic visions swirling in his mind , left no remnants of Sookie in his mind . He fought to keep his fangs at bay . The rush of her presence was becoming to much . Ororo smiled as they got higher in the night sky the storm brewing as Eric watched Ororo commmand lightening in her hand to see Eric's pale face .


End file.
